Chapter 135
The Immortal Pandora is the one-hundred thirty-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 20 and nineteenth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Title Notes "The Immortal" is the sobriquet of world-ranked Pandora Roxanne Elipton. She earned the title by being able to quickly regenerate any of her limbs that were severed in combat and continue fighting. Synopsis The situation worsen, and Satellizer, Arnett, Charles, Rana, and Kazuya, find themselves, against Roxanne, who is shown to have just transcended. Satellizer and Kazuya go after the Commander Nova, and are unable to do much against it. Mean while Arnett and Rana fight a Novafied Roxanne, and is able to take off one of her arms, but Roxanne is able to quickly regenerate her arm. Charles is left outside of battle, as she watches with utter despair not believing there was any hope left, but is then shown to be devastated when Rana is able to destroy another of Roxanne's arms. Summary The saurian Nova enemies of more than three hundred begin moving toward West Genetics. Meanwhile, Satellizer, Arnett, Charles, Rana, and Kazuya spot a defeated Roxanne Elipton being held by an unknown creature. When they try to figure out what the creature is, Kazuya tells Satellizer not to move since he feels something odd about it. However, Charles shouts for Roxanne. The American Pandora looks up, and the others see that her eyes have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil just like Chiffon. Roxanne's body and face are crystallizing and wings of light sprout from her back, proving that she has transcended. Roxanne assume her full Anti-Nova and she attacks. The others dodge Roxanne's attack and Arnett is forced to tell them that all they see is another Nova and they cannot afford to hesitate. Rana and Arnett attack Roxanne while Satellizer attacks the Nova Commander. Kazuya assists with a Freezing while Satellizer accelerates. The Nova doesn't move, keeping its arms crossed though Kazuya notices that his Freezing had failed. Satellizer attacks; her sword does not break but the Nova is unharmed. Satellizer's eyes glow as she taps into her transcendent abilities. Arnett and Rana fare against a controlled, Novalized, transcended Roxanne, whom Arnett cannot touch but Rana is more than a match. She taps into her transcendent abilities and bashes the back of Roxanne's head with a full body roundhouse kick. Such blunt force should have knocked Roxanne unconscious but the Nova Form Pandora lunges its claws at Rana, who effortlessly slices through Anti-Nova. Roxanne, though, immediately lives up her name as the "Immortal," regenerating her arm and Volt Weapon. With such an incredible regeneration speed and ratio, Roxanne cannot be stopped even if she is cut into pieces. Arnett tells Rana that Roxanne must be shattered instead. Charles believes that its useless, but she is left visibly devastated when Rana gets more serious and blasts off Roxanne's other arm in a mighty punch, the superior Pandora. Event Notes *Satellizer, Arnett, Charles, Rana, and Kazuya encounter the Nova Commander. *Roxanne Elipton has been converted into Assimilation-Type Nova Form by the Nova Commander. *Roxanne has forcibly achieved transcendence. *Rana Linchen battles Nova Form Roxanne. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters